Casino Real
A converted strip-mall movie theater provides a surprisingly pleasant place to play poker. Their above-average website is full of a lot of information. Games Of the six tables, usually only 5 are running: 3 limit tables, one no-limit table, and one table that's either omaha or no-limit. Limit hold 'em: * 3/6 (blinds: $1 on button, $3 small blind, $3 big blind). * 6/12 (Blinds: $4 small blind, $6 big blind, no button fee). Drop on all limit games: $3+$1 (7 or more players), $2+$1 (5-6 players). They list 2/4, 4/8, 8/16, 15/30 and 20/40 on their board, but it's unclear if they ever spread these limits, or if they do so regularly. No-limit hold 'em: 40-100 buyin, blinds of 1/3/5 (1 on button, 3 small blind, 5 big blind). They claim to also spread simialr games with 1/3/3 blinds and 1/5/10 blinds. Omaha/8: 4/8 games on Wed/Fri/Sun, irregular times. Optional half kill. Rake: $4 per hand, $3 for 5 players or less. Taken from small blind and button preflop. The rake appears to be the same even if there is no flop, so there is no point in chopping. Game Character: Typical card room regulars: an assortment of strong players and weak players, calling stations and loose bluffers. Posting: New players do not need to post. Shuffling: Four tables have Shufflemaster machines; two are hand shuffled. Wait Time: Varies from time to time. Wait for 3/6 or 6/12 is usually quite short. Smoking: none Tournaments M-F: 10:00 a.m. $ 20.00 no rebuy or add on. 6:00 p.m. $ 45.00 no rebuy or add on. see web site for weekend tournament schedule. Jackpots and Promotions Bad Beat Jackpots for Holdem: * AAATT or better (up to 7777) beaten is a fixed bad beat award: $5000 * 8888 or better beaten is progressive $50000+ (as of 01/06/2007 is over $60000) Royal Flush Bonus: * progressive by suit, usually around $100 Atmosphere Extremely spacious, Casino Real is situated in what was a small old movie theater in the past, but has been remodeled into a card room. Not completely remodeled, though - there is still a box office out front (shuttered, nobody there), and large movie-poster holders through the building which are now filled with giant posters about poker: promo pieces for the WSOP, or huge movie posters featuring famous players (e.g. Doyle Brunson). The interior is quite pleasant and roomy - they could esaily expand to eight or ten tables in the future if need be. Most equipment and decor seemed relatively new and very clean. Bathrooms are large and pleasant. Eight decent-sized LCD TV screens are hung on the wall for players to watch, and one big screen is up towards the ceiling that looks to be for a projection TV, and is probably used for special TV events. Neighborhood: In a strip mall on main street. Commercial shopping center. Parking: Lots of parking in the parking lot out front. Tables and Chairs: 9-seat tables with nice green felt and solid black vinyl armrests. Chairs are unusually comfy but are still standard metal frame chairs with nice padding. Service and Comps Casino Real has an actual food cart (looks like the kind of cart that you see in hallways off convention centers or airports) inside it, that sells pastries, coffee, etc. The cart is open 6am to 10pm, and has 4 tables next to it where you can sit and eat your food. Also, waitresses occasionally come by and serve food and drinks from the kitchen behind the wall. It isn't free, but is instead normally priced. You can eat at the poker tables if you like, on standard wheel-up tray tables. Links and Notes * MarkT visited in February 2007. * Closest competitor is probably Mike's Card Casino in Oakdale.